1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to air routing systems and methods for use with a vehicle seat.
2. Background Art
Air routing systems can provide ventilation for vehicle seats. Air routing systems can include a channel liner and scrim located within a cushion of a seat. The cushion generally provides an access opening through which other components of the air routing system access the channel liner. When assembled, the channel liner and scrim form air passages. These passages assist in distributing air throughout the cushion. Holes in the scrim allow air to escape thereby ventilating the seat.
Air routing systems can also include a thermal electric device (TED). The TED can be used to heat air that will ventilate the seat.
A mounting plate can be used to provide an air passage from the TED toward the channel liner. A first face of the mounting plate can be fixed to the TED with mechanical clips. A second face of the mounting plate can then be secured to the cushion surrounding the access opening with velcro.
The mounting plate may not provide a substantially air tight passage from the TED to the channel liner because the mounting plate is not directly secured to the channel liner. The loss of air between the TED and channel liner may affect the efficiency of the air routing system.
The location of the second face of the mounting plate relative to the access opening may vary because an operator positions the mounting plate relative to the access opening. This potential for variability may affect the ease with which the air routing system is assembled.